I wish yours was the only voice I heard
by willshipanythingforcake
Summary: Arthur and Alfred's relationship is new but steady, only Arthur has a secret, a secret that could come between them or serve to strengthen their bond. Arthur's uncertainty however does not last long as he is soon forced to reveal the truth...
1. Chapter 1

Usuk fanfic

The slow whirr of life being extended and the rustled of nurses going about their business broke Alfred from his thoughts. He had come as soon as he heard of Arthurs condition when he finally arrived the scene before him reduced his mind to a torrent of fear and panic.

Arthur's hands were cold; his face to, these facts didn't help Alfred who ran his gaze repeatedly over his pale and fragile form. After five days with no improvement the Americans hope began to fracture. Every night since the event Alfred had slept and cried by the side of the man that had his heart. He should never have left Arthurs side that day, yet all he had wanted was to get away for a while.

Someone tapped him shoulder, but he had no response left; "I know this must be hard but if he doesn't show any sign of improvement by tomorrow, we are going to have to let him go"

The reply came as a broken sob "you don't know"

"Goodnight, Iggy"

12 months earlier...


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Iggy?"

Alfred ran into the kitchen, out of breathe and slightly resembling a tomato. Arthur looked up from his paper and cocked his head slightly. "what have you been doing?"

"running ... to- lose –weight" he puffed. With a slight chuckle Arthur walked over to the slightly sticky American and knelt down next to him. While patting his back reassuringly " I'm really proud of you, but you know you don't have to prove anything thing to me" he chuckled" now let's go get you cleaned up"

He took Alfred's hand and led him towards the bathroom. "Alfred, " Arthur began to scold, fingers itching at the hem's of his shirt. "This is more washing, if you are going to exercise, then at least wear something else." With deft fingers, the shirt was pulled over the American's head and flung into the corner of the room. Alfred simply grinned and returned to unbuttoning his partner's shirt. The Brit slapped his hands away. "Stop that, I'm not coming in with you." The pout appeared.  
"But Artie, for me?" England rolled his eyes but nodded anyway.  
"Fine, but I am only doing this once, and let me fold my clothes." Alfred eagerly went back to what he was doing. He pressed brief kisses against Arthur's cheek, and blew the occasional raspberry. Through giggles and more kisses, they were both stripped naked. Arthur smiled and pressed his lips against the taller man's, pushing him slightly until he hit the counter. He arched his back.  
"That's cold!" Chuckling to himself, Arthur reached out to turn the water on. "You're lucky I turned it on, otherwise, it'd be cold and I defiantly wouldn't be getting in with you." He scolded once more. America grinned and leant down to his ear.  
"I'm sure we could find a way to warm it up." Arthur rolled his eyes and jabbed him in the side.  
"Come on, water's warm." He continued to jab him until they were both under the hot water. They stared at one another for a moment before Alfred bent to grab the shampoo. The Brit would deny the lingering gaze he left on the other's ass. As the blue eyes came back up, the pout reappeared. "Do my hair?" With one more side jab and another eye roll, Arthur got him to sit down out of the way of the water.  
"You're such a child." He squirted the soap into his hands and began to massage the other's head with firm hands. The American began to hum softly (sounding familiar to 'Hey Jude') and England couldn't help but grin.  
"Close your eyes." He ordered, and un-fixed the shower head and held it other the mess of blonde in front of him. After rinsing him off, he stood back up.  
"Right, come on, let's get the rest of you clean." He took the soap and lathered up his hands. He began with the torso, placing soft kisses on the skin before rubbing him down with soap. As he got lower, Alfred's eyebrows raised. He straightened up, pressing another harsh kiss against his mouth, before beginning to tenderly stroke the rapidly hardening flesh between his legs. It wasn't doing much good though, as they were standing under the water and the soap was just washed away. Alfred hissed with the water, and moaned shakily.  
"Do you like that Alfred?" He couldn't get a word out, but he nodded slowly.

"Ahh, Art- ohh..."

"Yes Alfie? Tell me, what is it that you want?"

Arthur's strokes became quicker, wanting to make the younger man come that little bit quicker. He ignored his own need and began to suck on his neck, leaving bruised spots. Alfred began to moan more, and shake slightly.  
"Arthhhh-uurr..." A snarky grin formed on the other blonde's face. Alfred arched his back and moaned loudly. Thank god their house wasn't attached; the poor buggers next door would give them hell to pay.  
"I want..." He gasped and shivered as he began to draw close. "Ahh, ugh, I want..."  
"Yes?" With a choked cry, he came into his lover's hand. Arthur continued to milk him, until they sank to the floor.

Arthur pressed another kiss to his lips, one full of love and compassion.  
"I might have to wash you again now."

* * *

and she finally updates after leaving a ridiculous cliff hanger.

anyway big thanks to Amorrra for helping me out with this chapter. I highly recommend her fics they are awesome

- will ship


	3. Chapter 3

That night Arthur lay in bed and glanced lovingly at the sleeping American next to him, the rhythmic breaths of his lover soothing him as he drifted off.' You're not good enough for him' it began' look at yourself', the whispered sneer echoed through his head. Arthur searched frantically for the source of the voice ' hahaha, you're so pathetic'.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" the Englishman cried into the darkness. "huh" Alfred mumbled, shock slowly settling on his face as his eyes were drawn to the ghostly pale face staring wide eyed at the wall." Iggy? Snap out of it." He gasped " this really isn't funny anymore" Alfred reached over and shook Arthur lightly, then slightly harder, but it was too late, lost in his own mind the great nation sat defenceless while his thoughts attacked him, breaking him down.

From then on their relationship would never be the same...

* * *

wow she finally uploaded!

I'm sorry this upload is so short, but study calls (yeah right)

so what do you think?

- will ship


End file.
